


Cardcaptor Sakamichi

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [10]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Release!" Onoda yelled, grabbing his staff as it extended in midair. The little redheaded lion was already fluttering halfway up the cliff. "Wait, Naruko! I'm on my way!"</p>
  <p>"Well, get a move on it! A Cardcaptor needs to be ready for any situation!"</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 2! Original prompt from <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1350195#cmt1350195">miyukitty</a> requested Imaizumi / or & Onoda / or & Naruko, in a Cardcaptor Sakura AU (specifically with Naruko as Kero and Imaizumi as Yue to Onoda's Sakura!) and I only wish it were easier to put a Kansai accent into English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardcaptor Sakamichi

     "Release!" Onoda yelled, grabbing his staff as it extended in midair. The little redheaded lion was already fluttering halfway up the cliff. "Wait, Naruko! I'm on my way!"

     "Well, get a move on it! A Cardcaptor needs to be ready for any situation!"

     He flung a card out from his pack and activated it with the staff. "Climb!" The confetti that sprayed all around was entirely unnecessary, but Manami-kun had insisted, and Onoda guessed he didn't see the harm.

     The important thing was that the green-haired figure on the card transformed into eight spider legs on the sides of his staff, and they climbed themselves right up the side of the cliff at lightning speed while he rode. Now that he was back from his fall, everything would be okay, for sure! The giant dragon creature arched over the horizon, Imaizumi-kun holding it away from the town with shots from his bow, but Onoda thought he knew just the thing to take it down.

     "You're late," Imaizumi-kun called. "Let's get this overwith." His expression verged on bored, as if he'd rather just destroy the creature with an ice meteor and go home to sit on the deck with a pot of tea. That wasn't how this worked, though.

     "Sprinty!" was Onoda's next card. A largish teddy bear swirled out of a well-placed glitter cloud, and as Onoda yelled, "Go!" he tucked himself into a ball and rolled in a blur around the dragon -- around and around like a spinning top.

     As the dragon gave chase, it wrapped itself around the tree trunk nearby, tied up in a little knot just long enough that Onoda could call out his finishing blow.

     He threw this card nice and high, so there was a good chance for a dramatic pose, because Manami-kun always insisted on that. "Acey! Form a binding chain!"

     A bald figure with sunglasses appeared from the card as always, swooshing into play and all around the dragon's neck to wrestle it to the ground. After a few dramatic struggles (Illusion was always a bit of an overacter), while Onoda made the script-recommended concerned faces, and Naruko-kun flew in circles yelling, "That's right! Get 'im!", and Imaizumi-kun looked completely the other direction (rolling his eyes, even), finally the dragon went limp on the ground.

     "Cut!" Manami-kun sang out from behind his video camera. It was worth all the silliness to see his friend cup his cheek in his hand and get stars in his eyes. "Sakamichi-kun, that was perfect! I'm so glad you could all come out tonight to film. Here, everyone take a break while we set up the next shot."

     He pointed to the catering stand manned by three of his bodyguards, and if course Naruko-kun made a beeline for the plate right in the center.

     "Takoyaki!! Thanks a bunch, Manami-san! You're okay!"

     Even Imaizumi went over (silently) to try a moon pie. But Onoda had something else to do first. One by one, he dismissed all the cards, leaving them floating around his head. "Thank you, Climb-san, Sprinty-san, Acey-san..." Last of all, he tapped the dragon and turned it back into card form. "And thank you, too, Illusion-san! You were a great sport! Let's go talk to the others while Manami-kun gets ready for the next scene!"

     Hopefully it wouldn't take too long! He was supposed to make breakfast in the morning, and his brother would never let him hear the end of it if he overslept.


End file.
